Swan Breaks Leg
Swan Breaks Leg is the first episode of season 2 of Minifigure Elsa. It was made available for viewing internationally on June 13, 2014, but its Serbian dubbing was released early on the Serbian version of the site on May 21, 2014. Plot Anna and Elsa wear swan costumes -> Elsa says something nonsensical -> They break each other's legs (I think I’ll change that to a fight) -> Call the doctor but doctor is a baby -> Can't get instant medical assistance -> Anna acts psychopathic in the hospital and makes Elsa's broken leg worse It is Anna's birthday, and Elsa and Anna are dressed up as swans because Anna is having a swan-themed party. In her sleep, Elsa babbles something that sounds like "Como sauca le Anna canta" (a mishmash of various Romance languages, meaning "As sauce the Anna sings"), which enrages Anna, who believes Elsa is being racist. As a result, she provokes Elsa, which leads to a fight so brutal that Anna and Elsa end up breaking each other's legs - Anna's left leg, and Elsa's right leg. Elsa, while crying, immediately calls Dr. Paul Peterson, but his response is nothing but gibberish, as he is a baby. Anna calls Xyria the nurse, but Xyria is on duty, so she is unable to respond to her calls. Since they have no other medical staff in their contacts, they are unable to get medical assistance. After lying for nearly five hours screaming for help, Maureen McMaccoon notices them lying with broken legs and calls the ambulance. Once they are at the hospital, Nurse Teodora assists the girls, and warns them that they will most likely need a wheelchair or crutches. When she leaves the ward, Anna attempts to get revenge on Elsa, by throwing her into a garbage bag. Her plan succeeds, and Elsa is thrown out of the window, where she lands in a dumpster. Elisa Parker Swanson notices, and she knows who Elsa is so she assists Elsa, who inquires how Elisa knows her and Elisa explains that Elsa was on the news because she donated her soul to the Serbian science lab (a callback to Fatty Baer). It's Valentine's Day and Anna dresses up as a swan as it's Anna's birthday too and she's having a swan themed birthday party. She wakes up Elsa, who is wearing her Ice Swan Costume in bed. Elsa says "Como sauca le Anna canta" as Anna trips over her. Anna breaks her left leg and Elsa breaks her right leg. Firebender Margaret phones the doctor but burns the phone with her powers. Annie (from the movie Annie) understood why Margaret burned the phone; Margaret can't control her powers at ALL. Annie phones her dad to phone the doctor. Unfortunately, her dad is on holiday in Sweden, while Annie, Margaret, Elsa, Anna and the others are in New Fjord City, North America. Elsa feels more pain than Anna in her broken right leg. Anna feels more pain than Elsa in her broken left leg. Maureen McMaccon phones Dr. Paul Peterson. Maureen says to Paul "Elsa and Anna both broke their leg.". Elsa says "BAM! What?!". Patty Baer and Jenda Simpson race through the doors wearing a blue wedding dress and a veil. Patty kidnapped Bart to be her husband. Jenda kidnapped Maurice to be her husband. Brenda the nurse says to Anna/Elsa that they may need a wheel chair or crutches. Weng Chen screams in anger and then bursts into tears because Anna threw a knife at her and she cries in anger "THAT'S NOT NICE!" but Weng Chen falls down a balcony. Anna, in her double wheelchair, gets out a garbage bag. Anna puts Elsa in the garbage bag. She throws Elsa down the balcony. Elsa, trapped in a garbage bag, lands in a trash can. A beautiful woman, Elisa Parker, knows that the woman in the garbage bag is named Elsa. Trivia *Weng Chen's line "That's not nice!" is not dubbed in the Serbian version. *In the Serbian version, "Como sauca le Anna canta" is changed to the Norwegian "Ana er saus og sang". The translator stated that it was changed to Norwegian because Frozen takes place in Norway. *Xyria's name is misspelt "Ksajrija" in the Serbian credits, although it's supposed to be spelt "Cajrija" in Serbian. Category:Episodes